The Veela and his Dragon
by Bellamalfoy13
Summary: Harry Potter is a Veela, and he is in for one hell of a ride. Its not like Dracos doing to help Harry out. In fact, Draco is determined to drive his mate up the walls. Rated M for later sex scenes and language Draco/Harry pairing
1. Chapter 1

"We have a newly inherited Veela among us!"

Dumbledore's shout was intensified and immediately the hall broke into excited chatter. Harry Potter choked on his mashed potatoes and ignored his friends questioning stares as he gulped down pumpkin juice. _SHIT._ He looked up and Dumbledore caught his eye.

 _Don't do this. Please don't do this._ His forest green eyes were practically begging the headmaster to keep his mouth shut. The headmaster did no such thing.

"It truly is an honor to have one here at Hogwarts. Because this Veela is a male." The talk grew even louder. Hermione's voice was especially loud as she told anyone that would listen that a male Veela was very rare, and there were only a few known to exist.

Harry wanted to bury his face in his hands and die. _Really Dumbledore? Are you serious?_

"And most exciting, the male Veela has yet to find his mate."

 _Yup. Kill me. Kill me now._ A bunch of girls squealed in excitement. The continues question of, what if its me? Floated about the great hall. Harry tried sinking low down in his seat.

"Can this young individual be as so kind to step up here please?" _I fucking hate you Dumbledore. So. Very. MUCH._

"Please don't hate me." Harry murmured to Ron and Hermione, who stared at him as he slowly stood up. The hall went deathly quiet as Harry made his way towards the staff tables, his cheeks burning.

He turned and face front. Many were gaping, and many were leaning forwards in their seat to get a good look at him.

"Okay Harry, I am going to remove the hiding charm. Are you ready?" _No. No. Please don't. Please don't._

"Three, two, one."

A warm tingling sensation swept over him, and his Veela cried out in relief. His other side longed to spread its wings and soar. The hiding charm had kept the Veela down.

Gasps ran through the hall as Harry opened his now emerald eyes. Golden flecks were splattered randomly in the green.

His once out of control hair now hung loosely, and it felt silkier. His ears were slightly more pointed; giving him a bit of an elf feel, and muscle started growing rapidly. His creamy pale skin shone as his canines started sharpening slightly. It didn't hurt. It just felt weird.

Harry Potter looked like a bad boy. The type of bad boy every one, even the straight guy, lusted for.

His ears moved as he took in the now much more louder sounds. His eyes were clearer, and he slowly reached up to remove his glasses.

Dumbledore was looking at him proudly, though there was a hint of guilt dancing in those blue eyes. Harry blew out a breath, and strands of hair fluttered up and away from his eyes before falling right back down again.

There was a thud, which rang painfully in Harry's now sensitive ears, as a student collapsed out of their seat. The raven rolled his eyes.

"Alright!" Dumbledore said, clapping his hands together. "Does anyone have any questions for Mr. Potter?" More than 60 hands flew up into the air, and Harry glared at his professor. _I HATE you old man._

One by one questions were thrown at him. More than half were asking if they were his mate, so finally, the headmaster made the announcement that any mate related questions were no longer welcome. About 50 hands were slowly withdrawn.

Harry massaged his aching temples with his pointer and thumb.

"Professor, please." Harry said tiredly. His transformation had sucked all his energy away, and right at that moment he wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep. His human side that was.

His Veela side had no interest in snoozing. It wanted to spread its wings wide and take to the sky. However the human side was stronger, at least for the time being, so Harry managed to get his magical creature under control.

"Of course Harry. Come to my office tonight at…" But he hadn't even finished his sentence. Harry was already disappearing out the door with surprising speed, about 30 girls getting up and rushing after him.

XXX

"They would have found out eventually Harry."

"Yes! But I wasn't ready! I haven't even come to terms that I'm part beast yet!"

"Harry…"

"I didn't even get to tell my best friends. They are never going to forgive me!"

"Harry…"

"And you telling them about my mate? What the actually hell? Now I have about five people a minute asking me if they are the ones. I mean… It could be anyone anywhere in the world!"

"Harry…"

"Oh dear Godric, what if my mate is a male?"

"Harry…"

"They would never except me! Knowing who I am and me being involved with all this Voldemort stuff!"

"Harry you need to calm down…" There was a sudden whoosh as a pair of great black and gold ombre wings exploded out of the teens back and expanded across the room. Things were knocked of shelves as the massive feathered wings beat in annoyance.

Dumbledore thanked the lords that the room was big was big enough. Green eyes flashed.

"I need to calm down? Well it's a lot to take in isn't it? I mean, I felt completely normal when you told me, Hey! Your dad and mum bother had the Veela trait in them, which hadn't been dominant, but since the two mixed when you were conceived, you are now a DOMINANT FUCKING VEELA."

Dumbledore didn't even blink at Harry's choice of words. Harry glared one last time at the headmaster before he marched out, his wings still fluttering madly.

The door swung shut with a terrible crunch and Dumbledore put his head in his hands. It was probably not a good idea to anger an already pretty wound up Veela.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy watched Potter leave the great hall, and anger was dancing in his shining green eyes. Draco's own grey orbs followed the Veela until he had left the Hall.

Strange. Potter? A Veela? Interesting. Draco couldn't help but wonder who the lucky mate was. There. He said it. He was considering the mate lucky. Potter was breath taking, obviously his Veela charm. Draco would never admit it to anyone out loud.

Potter's strange aroma was left hanging in the air. He smelled of colane and old parchment, and somehow had the sent of blowing wind. Draco didn't even realize that wind smelled. Apparently it did.

"I'm defiantly his mate." A voice tore Draco from his thoughts. Ginny Wesley was walking by, talking to her friends. The blonde wrinkled his nose.

"Who do you think it is Draco?"

"Who de what what?" Draco looked at Blaze, who was looking up thoughtfully.

"The mate of course. Its all every one is going to talk about. I almost feel pity for Potter, having to deal with so many students. Almost."

"How am I supposed to know?" Draco leaned back in his seat as Blaze leaned in close.

"I bet cha it's a guy." The blonde's eyes widened.

"You recon? I didn't know Potter was gay."

"He probably isn't. But you see, a Veela recognizes its mate instantly when they get up close. The human side doesn't get a say in who it is." Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Can I tell you a secret mate?" Blaze asked. Draco looked up. "I hope it's me." The Malfoy's eyes widened even more and his brows rose even higher. "Dude, think about it. If all of him evolved and grew more muscular, than obviously his thing would have grown too."

Draco suddenly envisioned himself on a bed, with Potter pounding into him. Draco was running his hands through the raven's silky hair and all down his muscular torso. Draco's fingers twitched.

No! What the hell was he thinking about? Yuck to Potter, Veela or not. He didn't even like Potter. He would probably kill himself if HE were this hidden mate. Yes. He was not lusting about Potter. A tiny part of him was shaking its head sadly.

"Oh?" He managed to get out. He was absolutely horrified as he felt himself getting hard. Err. Oh dear.

"Yeah. And Veela's are very sensitive about their mates, and will do anything to please them. I would be living a life of luxury." Blaze chuckled. "Dude, you've gone stark white, and not just the Malfoy pale. You've gone really pale."

"I'm fine." Draco snapped. "You know that good part though? Pansy wont be running after ME like a sick little puppy. In fact, now that I think about it, I do feel sorry for Potter."

Blaze sniggered behind his fringe.

XXX

Draco nearly ran to the nearest loo and locked himself in a stall. He knew he wouldn't make it back to his dormitory in time, and he didn't want anyone to over hear.

He nearly ripped his pants of and wrapped his hand around his thick shaft, pumping quickly. Without his permission, Potter floated into his mind. Oh well. If it helped him cum.

He came in no time, shooting his load down the toilet. He bit his lip hard to stop any sound escaping his lips. He leaned his sweaty fore head against the cool of the marble wall of the stall. After about five minutes, he had determined that his legs were no longer jelly and unlocked the door. He yelped.

Potter stood there, leaning against the sink with an amused smirk on his handsome face. Draco realized in shock that Potter had his wings out. They were huge, and stretched way out. How he longed to have those wings wrapped around him.

"That was interesting Malfoy." Potter said, his voice thick with laughter.

"How the hell did you know?" Malfoy asked, suddenly suspicious. "Are you… are you SNOOPING?" At this, Potter did laugh, and his black and gold feathers swung gently back and forth.

"No." And the giant wings disappeared into the teens back. Draco wanted to whimper to make the wings reappear again. "I'm a Veela Malfoy. I have a highly sense of hearing and… smelling." At this Draco blushed slightly, which was very rare among the Malfoys. Potter had _smelt_ his release. Potter chuckled.

He advanced towards Draco, who backed up until his thighs hit the sinks on the other side of the room. Potter put his arms on either side of the shaking blond. One soft hand came up to caress the Malfoy's cheek. It was warm to the touch.

"You should blush more often." The Veela murmured. "I like it." He started leaning in, and Draco closed his eyes. _Kiss me. Please. Kiss me!_ His mind screamed. Potter was so close and then… Nothing. A whoosh of wind blew into Draco's face, and the room lacked the heat of another body. His grey eyes opened, and met the scene of an empty bathroom.

XXX

 _What the fuck was that?_ Harry asked himself as he collapsed into a comfy sofa in the Gryffindor common room. _I sensed something there. But your human side is still too strong._ A voice grumbled in his head. _Shut up Veela._ Harry scowled, and his other side said no more.

There was a small gang of Gryffindors from all years watching him from the staircase. Just to mess with them, he turned around and gave them a cheeky smile, showing his new pearly whites. They squealed, and even some guys started pulling at the necks of their shirts. Harry felt nothing around them.

' _When do you reckon I should start looking for you're mate?'_ Harry asked inside his head. ' _Our mate'._ The voice said back, and Harry rolled his eyes. ' _The sooner you find him, the better.'_ Harry sat straight up.

' _HIM?!'_

The voice seemed to grow impatient. _'Yes. Him. I'm pretty sure it's a male.'_

' _But I'm straight!'_

' _Ha. No your not. You're a Veela. There's no such thing a straight or gay. Just mate.'_

Harry groaned and leaned back again, and the voice seemed smug as it disappeared once again.

"Harry!" He opened his eyes. Hermione and Ron had come hurrying up.

"What the fuck mate? You're a Veela?" Ron cried. Hermione sat down next to him and put her hand on his arm.

"Harry, are you alright?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Harry groaned and pulled his arms over his face.

"I was going to. But Dumbledore only told me yesterday that I was a Veela! I was still coming to terms with it myself. And then he had to tell the entire fucking hall!"

"Oh." Hermione looked at Harry sadly. "That was wrong of him, Harry. You should have gotten to tell every one when you were ready."

Ron clapped him on the back, and Harry winced.

"Yeah. Hey, what's wrong with you're back?" His two best friends looked at him in worry.

"Sorry Ron. That's were my wings are, hidden beneath my skin. Where you hit was were the come out of, and it still stings since they only appeared an hour ago."

"You have wings?" Ron asked in excitement. He looked at Harry with puppy dog eyes.

Harry had to smile. Of course. Typical Ron. Harry slowly stretched out his wings, and every one stared in amazement. A couple people fainted. Hermione reach out hesitantly.

"May I?" She asked. Harry nodded and shivered when Hermione's hand came in contact with his feathers. She withdrew her hand. "Did I hurt you?" Harry shook his head, so she continued stroking his black and gold feathers.

"Veela feathers." She said in awe. "Its said they are the best writing quills there are. That the ink never smudges when written with and that the words flow out onto the parchment. They never break. Sadly they cost a fortune." She removed her hand.

Harry had to smile softly at that. He reached across and found one of the best looking feathers before yanking it out. It hurt quite a bit, and his eyes watered. He carefully cleaned the tip with his shirt and then handed it to Hermione. He withdrew his wings.

Hermione stared at him with wide eyes and open mouth. She sat unmoving, so Harry took her hand put the new quill in it before curling her fingers over it. Many were looking at Hermione with jealousy.

"For my favorite book worm." Harry said softly. Hermione over came her shock and threw herself at her best friend, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She cried happily.

XXX 

The dreams that night were horrible. He woke up after each one and each one was the same.

 _He was standing on the edge of the astronomy tower. His wings were drawn and fluttering madly in the wind. Suddenly a hooded figure runs across the grounds below him, and Harry just knew that his mate was beneath the tuck layers. He soared down and landed in front of him, but the man didn't even stop. He walked through Harry as if he wasn't there. Rejections stabbing at his heart, Harry tried to desperately plead with the man. He still wasn't listening when suddenly a massive snake came up from the ground and twisted itself around his mate. Harry growled and lunged, but the snake merely swatted him aside before sinking its fangs deep into his mate's neck._

But in the last dream it was slightly different. Instead of biting his mate the snake shrunk and turned into a badge on the strangers chest. Slytherin. His mate was in Slytherin.

XXX

 **A/N: So that's it! Chapter two. It was a little short but they'll become longer in the future. If anyone's wondering what Harry was doing in the bathroom it was because he need to splash water on his face after his meeting with Dumbledore. In the next chapter he will find his mate. Hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean a lot.**

 **XOX**

 **Bye my Lovlies!**


End file.
